memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Klingon
]] :"A Klingon's honor means more to him than his life!" ::– Kurn I Klingon (in Klingoniano: tlhIngan) appartenevano ad una specie umanoide di guerrieri originari di Qo'noS (pronuncia Kronos), un pianeta di classe M. Una delle principali potenze della galassia, i Klingon erano una specie orgogliosa, profondamente legata alle tradizioni, che apprezzava l'onore e il combattimento. L'aggressiva cultura Klingon, rese loro una potenza militare interstellare rispettata e temuta. I Klingon ritenevano di possedere l'abilità istintiva di guardare l'avversario negli occhi per scorgere l'intenzione di uccidere. Storia e politica * Articolo principale: Storia Klingon L'Impero Klingon venne fondato in un periodo intorno al IX secolo da Kahless l'Indimenticabile, che compì molte gesta eroiche inclusa l'unificazione del popolo Klingon quando uccise il tiranno Molor. Kahless diventò un eroe riverito dalla società Klingon quasi al punto di osannarlo come una divinità, e molti aspetti della cultura Klingon rievocavano l'emulazione della vita di Kahless. ( ) , Data citò la data esatta della morte di Kahless in 1.547 anni prima (dal 2369), pertanto 822 d.C.|Inoltre secondo , nel calendario terrestre l'anno 2373 coincide con l'anno di Kahless 999.}} I costumi guerrieri avevano ricoperto un aspetto importante della società klingon dai tempi di Kahless, ma l'aspetto dei guerrieri diventò molto più dominante a partire dall'inizio del XXII secolo. In precedenza, la società klingon era ritenuta come socialmente equilibrata, ma nel tempo le caste guerriere guadagnarono una maggiore importanza, al punto in cui i klingon saranno ritenuti diffusamente come una "specie di guerrieri". ( ) A causa del loro atteggiamento aggressivo, i Klingon in genere avevano scarse relazioni con altre specie dopo aver iniziato a viaggiare nello spazio. Siccome i pianeti dell'Impero Klingon erano poveri di risorse, i Klingon svilupparono un forte istinto di necessità di espansione e conquista per la sopravvivenza. Le relazioni dei Klingon con gli umani e con la Federazione nel migliore dei casi erano granitiche. In seguito al disastroso primo contatto fra i Klingon e gli umani, rivalità, tensioni ed inevitabili conflitti spesso sorgevano improvvisamente tra le due specie. ( ), Nell'anno 2154, i Klingon ottennero l'accesso a materiale genetico proveniente dai potenziati umani e tentarono di adattarlo con l'ingegneria genetica per migliorare se stessi. I soggetti che si sottoposero al test acquisirono forza e intelligenza potenziate, ma i loro percorsi neurali iniziarono a degradarsi lasciandoli morire in agonia. Uno dei soggetti, era affetto dall'influenza Levodiana, che venne modificata dal DNA potenziato per diventare una piaga mutagenica fatale e trasmissibile per via aerea, che si diffuse velocemente attraverso l'Impero, da un pianeta all'altro. Nel primo stadio di questa piaga, i Klingon persero le creste sulle loro fronti ed iniziarono ad avere un aspetto più umano. Con l'aiuto di uno scienziato Klingon di nome Antaak, il Dr. Phlox della nave terrestre ''Enterprise'' fu in grado di formulare una cura che terminasse gli effetti genetici del virus al primo stadio. Questo impedì le mutazioni nell'aspetto insieme ad alcuni minori riordinamenti neurali. L'ordinamento neurale provocò mutamenti nella sfera emozionale dei Klingon. Per esempio, l'infettato iniziava a provare paura. Anche se l'infettato non sviluppava più alcuna caratteristica del secondo stadio, come aumento della forza, velocità o resistenza, la malattia non rappresentava più una minaccia letale. Questo evento lasciò milioni di Klingon mutati. Queste alterazioni verranno anche trasmesse alla loro progenie. ( ) . Sono stati visti anche altri Klingon come Kang (senza creste in che erano affetti dal virus. In seguito lo ritroviamo con le creste frontali in dopo la sua cura. È tuttavia plausibile, che le creste di Kang e quelle di altri Klingon potrebbero essere il risultato di una ricostruzione chirurgica del cranio.|È possibile che in un primo momento la scaletta dava solo a molti Klingon una singola cresta dal ponte del naso che attraversava la fronte, e infine fu perfezionata, permettendo un completo ritorno alla forma originale. Questa speculazione deriva dal fatto che molti Klingon visti durante il XXIII secolo, possedevano solo creste minori (come per Chang, Korrd e Azetbur). Naturalmente ciò poteva essere semplicemente la differenza dell'aspetto fra etnie diverse dei Klingon.|È stato suggerito che la sindrome chiamata Nehret, che colpì i Klingon nell'episodio , sia l'influenza Levodiana mutata. Il Dottore riuscì a curare il Nehret usando le cellule staminali della figlia di B'Elanna Torres, che era ¾ umana e ¼ Klingon, suggerendo che un metodo simile venne utilizzato per curare l'umanificazione dei Klingon.}} I Klingon apparivano così imbarazzati dalle ripercussioni del loro fallito tentativo di miglioramento genetico, che rifiutavano di discutere dell'incidente con gli estranei. A causa della segretezza mantenuta dall'Impero Klingon, la conoscenza di questo cambiamento si perse nel tempo, e venne rimossa dalla memoria del popolo della Federazione. Dal XXIV secolo, le cause della fronte liscia dei Klingon non era molto nota all'esterno dell'Impero, e le domande ricevevano di solito una brusca risposta del tipo: "non ne discutiamo con gli estranei." ( ; ) Dal 2223, le relazioni fra la Federazione e l'Impero Klingon degenerarono fino al punto di una incessante ostilità, che durò per diversi decenni. ( ; ) Le tensioni fra Klingon e Umani continuarono a crescere, portando infine alla battaglia di Donatu V, nei pressi del pianeta di Sherman nel 2245, e in seguito si svilupparono in quella che fu considerata la prima guerra Federazione-Klingon nel 2267. Questa guerra terminò rapidamente grazie all'intervento degli Organiani dopo solo quattro giorni di combattimenti. ( ) Nel corso dei successivi decenni, si sviluppò una pace precaria, spezzata infine da brevi ma feroci incursioni e schermaglie. ( ; ). Una pace vera e duratura si ottenne finalmente nel 2293 con la firma degli Accordi di Khitomer, grazie agli sforzi del cancelliere Gorkon e dell'ufficiale umano della Flotta Stellare James T. Kirk. ( ) Da allora, nonostante lunghi periodi di fredde relazioni (vedi guerra Federazione-Klingon (2372-73)), la Federazione e l'Impero Klingon sono stati solidi alleati, specialmente affrontando l'aggressione del Dominio negli anni 2370. ( ) Le relazioni che i Klingon avevano con il popolo Romulano era anch'esso estremamente instabile. Un accordo di alleanza e scambi tecnologici di breve durata fu comunque stipulato, ciò nonostante l'Impero Stellare Romulano era generalmente considerato dai Klingon come un "nemico di sangue" fino dal XXIII secolo almeno. Sporadici attacchi Romulani contro colonie Klingon (vedi Massacro di Khitomer) e ingerenze nelle politiche Klingon (vedi guerra civile Klingon) continuarono tuttavia ad inasprire i rapporti fra i due popoli. ( ) Nell'universo dello specchio, i Klingon erano una delle specie fondatrici dell'Alleanza Klingon-Cardassiani, dove formarono un alleanza con la controparte cardassiana di quell'universo. ( ) Secondo Daniels, i Klingon si uniranno alla Federazione nel XXVI secolo. ( ) Società "Anche mezzi ubriachi, i Klingon sono fra i migliori guerrieri della galassia." : – Il Dottore La società Klingon era estremamente complessa. Prima del suo declino nella metà del XXII secolo e ancora nel tardo XXIII secolo, la società Klingon era basata su un sistema feudale organizzato intorno alle tradizionali Grandi Case dal nobile lignaggio, alle quali diversi appartenenti alla popolazione offrivano la loro fedeltà. Le Grandi Case sono tradizionalmente rappresentate nell'Alto Consiglio Klingon, il quale è presieduto da un Cancelliere. Il declino della cultura Klingon viene dimostrato dalle azioni degli stessi Klingon. Smisero di prendersi cura delle loro armi al punto che le fecero arrugginire ( ), oltre a non curarsi più del loro vero onore ( ). Qualche tempo dopo l'avvento del virus dei potenziati sull'Impero Klingon, un nuovo regime prese il controllo trasformando l'Impero in uno stato fascista che schedava tutti coloro che lo servivano. ( ). Il vecchio sistema tornò nella seconda metà del XXIII secolo e nella prima parte di quello successivo. I maschi tradizionalmente dominavano la vita pubblica dell'Impero, assumendo ruoli di primo piano nelle politica e fra i militari, con solo rare eccezioni. ( ) Una rimarchevole eccezione al divieto per le donne di prestare servizio per l'Alto Consiglio, accadde quando Azetbur diventò Cancelliere dell'Alto Consiglio "ereditando" il titolo da suo padre, Gorkon, che fu assassinato nel 2293. ( ) Le donne, a loro volta, dominavano tradizionalmente la famiglia la gestione degli affari familiari. ( ) Le donne Klingon erano trattate alla pari eccetto che in politica e in materia di successioni. A loro era precluso dalla legge il servizio nell'Alto Consiglio e non potevano prendere il controllo dei loro casati a meno che non avessero i fondi e nessun successore maschio della stessa stirpe. In caso contrario, dalle donne Klingon ci si aspettava che mostrassero le stesse abilità fisiche e bramosia di sangue e onore che dimostravano i maschi della loro specie. La società Klingon funzionava attraverso un sistema di reputazione e onore delle famiglie. La tradizione era parte integrale delle loro vite e infrangere le regole era considerato un grave insulto alla società, un insulto che non veniva facilmente dimenticato. Un offesa di solito portava vergogna al nome del condannato per diverse generazioni. La peggiore vergogna era il disconoscimento, un azione dell'Alto Consiglio per privare ufficialmente un Klingon del suo onore personale o di quello della sua famiglia. I parenti consanguinei e le relazioni venivano anche considerate molto seriamente da ogni "vero" Klingon. Le "linee di sangue" consistevano in qualcosa di più di semplici appartenenti alla famiglia. ( ) Erano parte integrale della tradizione anche i vari rituali che segnavano dei punti di riferimento nella vita di un Klingon o nella storia dell'Impero. Fra i riti principali vi era il Rito della Successione, in cui un futuro leader dell'Impero doveva completarsi con un valido Arbitro di Successione (il capitano Jean-Luc Picard nel caso di Gowron) alla supervisione del procedimento. Prima che il rito potesse iniziare, era necessaria un'altra elaborata cerimonia per confermare la morte del leader precedente, nota come la cerimonia Sonchi. ( ) I singoli guerrieri Klingon dovevano passare attraverso il Rito della Ascensione per essere riconosciuti come veri adulti. ( ) Se il casato a cui un Klingon apparteneva veniva sciolto o cadeva nel disonore, egli poteva essere adottato da un altro casata tramite il R'uustai o cerimonie alternative che attestavano simbolicamente il riconoscimento di parentela e fedeltà. ( , , , ) I Klingon erano estremamente territoriali. Secondo il primo linguista klingon conosciuto, non vi era nulla di simile ad un "insignificante angolo di spazio Klingon". ( ) Fisiologia La caratteristica principale che distingue l'anatomia klingon (eccetto che in quegli individui affetti dal virus dei potenziati) era una fronte segnata da creste. Il cranio era incassato in un esoscheletro, il quale possedeva una caratteristica nota come lobo tricipitale. ( ) In media, i klingon erano più grandi e fisicamente più forti degli umani, anche se tolleravano molto meno le temperature rigide. ( ; ) Spock una volta disse che i klingon non erano dotati di dotti lacrimali; tuttavia, nella mitologia klingon, Kahless una volta riempì l'oceano con le sue lacrime. ( ; ) , in una scena il sangue klingon è di colore rosa violetto. È probabile che questo fu un espediente per evitare la classificazione del film come vietato ai minori di 17 anni non accompagnati ("R rated") nel mercato statunitense. È anche possibile che il sangue klingon sia "canonicamente" di colore rosa, in base a ciò che il colonnello Worf disse in Rotta verso l'ignoto riguardo la differenza del sangue klingon rispetto a quello umano (dopo che il colonnello West, spacciatosi come klingon, venne abbattuto). D'altra parte, con la sola eccezione di Star Trek VI, il sangue klingon è sempre stato rosso in ogni occasione in cui è stato mostrato, inclusi e diversi episodi di tutte le serie televisive di Star Trek. Il colore rosa potrebbe inoltre essere anche il risultato dell'esposizione ad un ambiente a gravità zero. Il sangue klingon potrebbe contenere ribosomi che sono compatibili per la trasfusione con un romulano, sebbene la biochimica non sia mai stata approfondita. ( ) }} Internamente, l'anatomia klingon era nettamente diversa da quella degli umani. Vi si trovava davvero una ridondanza multipla nei loro organi, un principio che chiamano brak'lul. Questo consentiva ai klingon di sopravvivere a gravi lesioni in battaglia. Possedevano ventitré costole, due fegati, un cuore a otto sezioni, tre polmoni e persino funzioni neurali ridondanti e stomaci multipli. Alcuni genetisti credevano che gli organi extra, in particolare il terzo polmone, si sono evoluti per dare ai klingon una maggiore resistenza sul campo di battaglia. Sorprendentemente, i klingon conoscevano relativamente poco della propria biologia e la loro medicina era molto poco sviluppata. Questo era dovuto in gran parte alle loro tradizioni guerriere – un Klingon ferito avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere con le sue sole forze, morire, o sottoporsi al hegh'bat, una forma di suicidio rituale. ( ; ) È interessante notare che, nonostante le differenze anatomiche e fisiologiche fra klingon e umani, le due specie siano così simili nelle loro esigenze nutrizionali. La dottoressa Pulaski una volta disse che, mentre la maggior parte degli umani trovava il cibo klingon sgradevole, di solito "ciò che uccide noi uccide anche loro". ( ) Le gravidanze klingon durano normalmente trenta settimane, ma combinandosi con altre specie, il periodo di gestazione si abbrevia. Le probabilità di successo nei concepimenti fra klingon e umani sono piuttosto elevate, tuttavia, quando riescono, i rispettivi metabolismi talvolta risultano incompatibili, provocando fluttuazioni biochimiche nella madre, che possono portare a svenimenti. I tratti somatici klingon rimangono dominanti per diverse generazioni, anche con un solo antenato, pertanto, un bambino anche solo per ¼ klingon possiede ancora le creste frontali, se lui o lei sono portatori del gene. ( ) I klingon possedevano una cresta dorsale, sul torace e sui piedi. ( ; ; ) Dopo la nascita alcuni infanti klingon sono soggetti ad una pronunciata curvatura della colonna vertebrale, che veniva corretta chirurgicamente. Questo "difetto" tendeva a ripetersi nelle famiglie klingon, specialmente fra le femmine. La medicina della Federazione, fortunatamente, superò il problema, permettendo una scelta aggiuntiva per un trattamento che comportava la manipolazione genetica. ( ) I bambini klingon maturavano molto più velocemente dei bambini umani. All'età di un solo anno terrestre, un bambino klingon aveva le sembianze di un bimbo umano di circa quattro anni. All'età di otto anni terrestri, un klingon raggiungeva la maturità che un umano non aveva fino all'età di 16 anni. ( ; ) Quando i bambini klingon iniziavano a diventare adulti, passavano attraverso il jak'tahla, una forma klingon di pubertà. ( ) Come altre specie di mammiferi, le femmine klingon erano in grado di allattare al seno gli infanti. ( ) I klingon tendevano a vivere per oltre 150 anni, ma anche in età avanzata erano ancora abbastanza forti per il combattimento. ( ) Il dottor Julian Bashir una volta notò sarcasticamente che l'odore naturale prodotto dai klingon era paragonabile alla "vaniglia con un pizzico di lillà". ( ) Religione e tradizione I rituali erano elementi molto importanti della società klingon. Anche se i klingon non erano un popolo religioso in quanto tale, nel contempo credevano che le divinità esistessero. Tuttavia, si suppone che i guerrieri klingon voltarono le spalle ai loro dei quando vennero considerati più problematici di quanto valessero. ( ) Loro credevano che una volta che un klingon muore, lo spirito usciva dal corpo, lasciando dietro di se un involucro senza valore da smaltire. ( ) Nel rituale di morte klingon, era tradizione per gli astanti urlare verso il cielo come monito per l'aldilà che un guerriero klingon stava per arrivare. ( ; ) In alcuni casi, una nenia funebre veniva cantata alla memoria del defunto, o con gli amici seduti che proteggevano il corpo dai predatori, un'usanza nota come ak'voh. ( ) Inoltre, un klingon che non era in grado di combattere, quindi non poteva più vivere come un guerriero, per tradizione aveva l'obbligo di assolvere al hegh'bat, il quale era un rituale klingon per il suicidio. La tradizione imponeva che il figlio maggiore o un amico intimo personale doveva assistere. Il ruolo di questa persona era di accompagnare la morte del klingon porgendogli un coltello, in modo che possa trafiggersi il cuore, rimuoverlo, quindi pulire il sangue sulla sua stessa manica. ( ) Per i klingon, la vita dopo la morte era presumibilmente divisa in due possibilità. I disonorati venivano presi nel Gre'thor a bordo della Barca dei Morti, un vascello capitanato da Kortar, il primo dei Klingon. Kortar era probabilmente quello che aveva ucciso i dei che lo crearono, e fu condannato a trasportare i disonorati verso Gre'thor per punizione. Una volta giunti nel Gre'thor, i disonorati venivano sorvegliati dai Fek'lhr, una figura vagamente "klingon-esque". Mentre si poteva essere tentati a vedere i Fek'lhr come l'equivalente klingon del diavolo umano, secondo Kang, i klingon non hanno demoni. ( ; ; ) Coloro che morivano con onore, accedevano allo Sto-vo-kor, dove si diceva che Kahless li attendesse. Tuttavia, se un nobile guerriero moriva in un modo che non consentiva di meritare un posto nello Sto-vo-kor, come essere assassinato in un attacco a sorpresa, poteva ancora guadagnarsi il posto se altri dedicavano una grande battaglia al suo nome, dimostrando così che poteva meritare il rispetto fra i vivi. ( ; ; ) Fra i rituali klingon vi era il R'uustai, una cerimonia di legame che univa due persone insieme in una relazione simile alla fratellanza. ( ) La tradizione klingon sostiene che "il figlio di un klingon è un uomo il giorno che per la prima volta riesce a brandire una lama." ( ) Se un guerriero klingon colpisce un'altro klingon con il dorso della sua mano, viene interpretato come una sfida all'ultimo sangue. I guerrieri klingon parlavano orgogliosamente fra di loro, non sussurravano e non prendevano le distanze. Stare in disparte o sussurrare nella società klingon, venivano considerati come veri insulti. ( ) Quando andavano in battaglia, i guerrieri klingon spesso cantavano i tradizionali inni dei guerrieri, che essenzialmente erano delle invocazioni a Kahless e un impegno per vincere una buona morte in battaglia. ( ) Quando sceglievano un compagno, per una femmina klingon era considerata tradizione mordere la faccia del maschio, in modo da permetterle di assaggiare il suo sangue e ottenere il suo odore. ( ) Le iglie klingon tradizionalmente venivano dotate di un gioiello chiamato jinaq, quando diventavano abbastanza mature per scegliere un compagno. ( ) ". Dei maschi, Worf disse " " ( ) }} Vedi anche * Mitologia Klingon * Filosofia Klingon * Klingoniano (disambiguazione) Scienza e tecnologia *Classi di navi stellari Klingon *Navi stellari Klingon *Armi bianche Klingon *Lingua Klingon Personaggi *Klingon *Klingon anonimi Spazio Klingon *Pianeti Klingon *Zona neutrale Klingon Cibi e bevande *''Bahgol'' *Vino di sangue *Bregit lung *''Chech'tluth'' *Firewine *''Gagh'' *''Gladst'' *Salsa Grapok *Cuore di targ *Klingon martini *Pipius claw *''Racht'' *Torta di sangue Rokeg *Raktajino *Warnog *''Zilm'kach'' Appendice Apparizioni Una lista di tutte le apparizioni di klingon (escluse quelle di Worf e B'Elanna Torres). * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (solo per una riproduzione di un Excalbiano) * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** (solo materiale d'archivio) ** (solo ologramma) ** ** ** (solo come illusione) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** (solo ologramma) ** (solo ologramma) ** (solo ologramma) ** ** (solo onirico) ** ** ** ** * Film: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (scena eliminata) Retroscena che sono stati tagliati da ]] I Klingon vennero introdotti in Star Trek: Serie Classica, e apparvero per la prima volta nell'episodio . In quel periodo, apparvero come esseri umani piuttosto ordinari, con un trucco pesante e baffi (sebbene la loro apparenza cambiò anche nella serie originale, sempre con un trucco cupo e folte sopracciglia di norma, ma i Klingon di erano molto più chiari di pelle e simili agli umani). A partire da , migliori tecniche di trucco e maggiori risorse economiche, portarono al loro attuale aspetto con una fronte elaborata. L'ispirazione per il trucco Klingon post-TOS, derivava da , un episodio pilota del 1974 di Gene Roddenberry, con la partecipazione di Diana Muldaur e Ted Cassidy. Quel pilota presentava una specie ispirata ai Klingon, mutanti umani guerrafondai chiamati Kreeg, che avevano creste frontali al centro delle loro fronti. Dopo che iniziò a proporre un cambiamento del canone per l'aspetto dei Klingon, gli episodi di Star Trek: Enterprise, e completarono la spiegazione delle differenze. Comprese le apparizioni di Worf, i Klingon sono l'unica specie esterna alla Federazione ad essere comparsi in tutti i film. In tentarono di attaccare V'Ger e finirono per essere vaporizzati. Apparvero nella simulazione del test della Kobayashi Maru in . Sono stati i cattivi principali dietro la tecnologia Genesis in . In la nave protagonista è uno Sparviero Klingon e l'ambasciatore Klingon appare all'inizio per richiedere l'estradizione di Kirk. In , viene nuovamente presentato un ambasciatore Klingon, su Nimbus III e apparvero anche come villain secondari con il giovane esuberante ufficiale Klingon che insegue Kirk per la gloria di sconfiggere un infame nemico dell'Impero. In , il generale Chang è il cattivo principale dei Klingon e apparvero anche nel film durante il processo di pacificazione degli Accordi di Khitomer. In tutti i film TNG, Worf appare nonostante i suoi impegni con Deep Space 9, e le sorelle Duras si vedono in . Le navi Klingon appaiono ancora una volta nella Kobayashi Maru in . La loro completa comparsa è stata tagliata dal film, ma gli venne assegnato un nuovo look: i nuovi Klingon ora indossano maschere con creste frontali. L'unica volta che il simbolo Klingon viene visto nella serie originale, accade in , e la cuspide più alta risulta rivolta a destra, non verso l'alto come nelle versioni successive. Inoltre, sui modelli originali delle navi Klingon (che le telecamere non mostrarono mai nella serie), era anche rivolta a destra. Probabilmente in origine si voleva intendere mostrarla in quel modo, ma i direttori e gli sceneggiatori forse pensarono che apparisse meglio con la punta verso l'alto. Si noti che i Klingon in Star Trek VI avevano il sangue edulcorato solo per rientrare in una classificazione estesa a tutti gli spettatori e per finalità di trama; il sangue klingon in TV è rosso. Inoltre, anche il trucco klingon individuale (la testa di Worf, per esempio) cambia fra i vari episodi. Secondo David Alexander, in Star Trek Creator, una biografia di Gene Roddenberry, Roc Books, 1994, i Klingon sono stati chiamati così dal nome del tenente Wilbur Clingan, un amico di Roddenberry che prestò servizio con lui nel dipartimento di polizia di Los Angeles. Oltre a Michael Dorn e Roxann Dawson, gli altri membri del cast di Star Trek che sono stati sottoposti al trucco completo klingon, sono Avery Brooks, Colm Meaney, Rene Auberjonois, Tim Russ, Kate Mulgrew, Ethan Phillips e Scott Bakula. Una storia di Robert O'Reilly, che racconta in un'intervista nel DVD della settima stagione di DS9, riporta che uno scherzo ricorrente fra gli attori che hanno interpretato personaggi Klingon, era quello di non volere comparire nei film, in quanto, come credeva, l'unico scopo per un Klingon in un film era quello di venire ammazzato. Generazioni gli diede ragione. L'infamante detto klingon "Oggi è un buon giorno per morire" in realtà ebbe origine dal guerriero Lakota , mentre il proverbio, "La vendetta è un piatto da gustare freddo" parafrasato da Khan in Star Trek II, è in realtà un detto del popolo Pashtun dell'Asia meridionale. I Klingon sarebbero stati conquistati dai Romulani nella serie animata mai prodotta Star Trek: Final Frontier, che si svolge negli anni 2460. Apocrifo Nel romanzo Summon the Thunder, facente parte della serie Star Trek: Vanguard, i Klingon che avevano sembianze umane (discendenti delle vittime del virus potenziato klingon) vengono chiamati "QuchHa", oppure "gli infelici" ("the unhappy ones"). Di solito prestavano servizio con le loro unità personali, sebbene fosse noto che si mescolavano occasionalmente con il resto della flotta. "Against Their Nature", il primo fascicolo di "Klingons: Blood Will Tell", e la serie della IDW Comics che narra le storie di , , e dal punto di vista dei Klingon, suggerisce che, mentre la cura di Phlox e Antaak rimosse la potenza e l'intelligenza aumentata, gli infetti mantennero le ambizioni superiori dei potenziati, e in quanto tali, questi Klingon erano in gran parte responsabili dell'espansione dell'Impero nei secoli fra Enterprise e TOS, diventando infine abbastanza potenti da raggiungere la maggioranza nell'Alto Consiglio. Nel romanzo Pawns and Symbols, si scopre che i Klingon sono daltonici nel senso che ha fra gli umani, incapaci di distinguere il rosso dal nero. Viene anche scoperto che la loro visione si estende all'ultravioletto, fino a 32.000 Ångström. Nel romanzo Ishmael, i Klingon vengono descritti come un popolo conquistato economicamente e rilevato dall'Impero Karsid. I Klingon quindi insorgono e rovesciano il governo Karsid, ottenendone la loro avanzata tecnologia. Questo viene giustificato come uno dei motivi per cui i Klingon erano come li conosciamo, ed anche come sia stato possibile che abbiano sviluppato la tecnologia del viaggio spaziale, data la loro attuale struttura sociale. In Star Trek Online, i Klingon sono ancora una volta nemici della Federazione nel 2399, essendosi avvantaggiati dalla conquista di gran parte del territorio romulano, a seguito della morte di Shinzon e la successiva distruzione di Romulus. I Klingon hanno inoltre conquistato i Gorn, gli Orioniani ed i Nausicaani. Cultura popolare Il 10 gennaio 2007, il congressista fece un discorso ad una seduta della Camera dei Rappresentanti, riferendosi allo staff di George Bush come ai Klingon, per quanto concerne la guerra in Iraq. Wu, un fan dichiarato di Star Trek, disse che stava facendo riferimento al titolo di un recente libro di James Mann, Rise of the Vulcans: The History of Bush's War Cabinet (ISBN 0670032999). Nel volume, Mann scrive che "Vulcaniani" è un soprannome che la squadra del ministero delle politiche estere del presidente Bush nella campagna elettorale del 2000 diede a sé stesso, derivante dalla grande statua del dio romano Vulcano, sita nella città natale del consigliere di Bush, Condoleezza Rice, nella città di Birmingham in Alabama. Wu disse che, a differenza dai "Vulcaniani di Star Trek", che "prendevano decisioni basandosi sulla logica e sui fatti", la Rice e la sua squadra si comportavano più come i bellicosi Klingon, dicendo, "ci sono i Klingon ala Casa Bianca". Wu continuò affermando che a differenza dei "veri Klingon", noti anche come feroci guerrieri, quelli della Casa Bianca "non hanno mai combattuto nessuna battaglia di persona". Egli conclude dicendo "non lasciate che i falsi Klingon mandino i veri Americani in guerra." Il 16 gennaio 2007, il comico Jon Stewart dedicò un breve passo del talk show The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, per parlare di questo discorso. Fu coinvolto in questa discussione da Leonard Nimoy e George Takei (Spock e Hikaru Sulu, rispettivamente). Nella discussione Nimoy affermò che l'analogia era debole, citando che nonostante i Klingon fossero battaglieri, aderivano ad un rigido codice d'onore. Collegamenti esterni * * * EN * EN KlingonSearch.com - dedicated Klingon search portal Categoria:Qo'noS Categoria:Specie ca:Klingon cs:Klingon de:Klingone en:Klingon eo:Klingonoj es:Klingons fr:Klingon ja:クリンゴン nl:Klingon pl:Klingoni pt:Klingon ru:Клингоны sv:Klingoner